NSPCC Children's T.V. Favourites
|re-release date = |running time = 66 minutes |catalogue number = V9047 90472 |rating = }}NSPCC Children's T.V. Favourites is a UK VHS release by Tempo Video Children's Stories on 5th October 1987, It got re-released by M.S.D Video and Tempo Video Children's Stories on 7th November 1988, and then it got re-released by Tempo Video on 10th September 1990. Description Over one hour of fun and entertainment. Ten separate adventures of children's best loved characters. By purchasing this video you have helped further the work of the N.S.P.C.C. to help abused children. The N.S.P.C.C. and Tempo would like to thank the following people and companies for providing, free of any royalties, the films on this video:- Ivor Wood : James Driscoll : Eric Hill : Ventura Publishing Ltd : Clive Juster : Darrell Waters : James Ogilvie : Michael Bond : FilmFair : Mike Young : Chris Grace : Raymond Briggs : Iain Harvey : Polygram Video : Carey Budnick : CliC! Ltd : Video Gems : S4C : Malcolm Jones : Channel 5 Video : Beth McFall : MSD Video : Prism Art and Design : Video Print : Pickwick International : Weir Printing : B.B.C. Enterprises : Howard Blake. Episodes #'Postman Pat' - "Postman Pat's Birthday" © 1987 Woodland Animations © 1987 Post Music #'The Shoe People' - "Can You Keep A Secret?" © 1987 James Dirscoll © 1987 Bright Music #'Paddington Bear' - "Please Look After This Bear" © 1987 Paddington & Co/FilmFair #'Fireman Sam' - "The Kite" © 1987 S4C/Prism Art and Design #'James the Cat' - "Friends" © 1987 Grampian T.V. Holdings/Screen Entertainments. #'Noddy' - "The Great Car Race" © 1987 Darrel Waters/McDonald #'Wil Cwac Cwac' - "Honey" © 1987 S4C/Hughes A.1 FAB #'"The Snowman"' - Excerpt - "The Snowman's Ball" © 1987 Snowman Enterprises © 1987 Highbridge Music #'SuperTed' - "SuperTed and the Stolen Rocket Ship" © 1987 S4C/PetalCraft Demonstrations Limited #'Spot' - "Where's Spot" © 1987 Salspot Limited Credits 'Postman Pat' *Written by John Cunliffe. *Designed and Directed by Ivor Wood. *Music by Bryan Daly. *Narration and Vocals by Ken Barrie. *Edited by Martin Bohan. *Produced by Woodland Animations Ltd. 'The Shoe People' *Created and Written by James Driscoll. *Narrated by Philip Whitchurch. *Music Produced by Bright Music. *Character Design by Rob Lee. *Animation by Gary Hurst. *Assistant Animator: Chris Webster. *Trainee: Duncan Harris. *Layout by Ted Pettengell. *Backgrounds by Jocelyn Smith and Rod Knipping. *Paint and Trace Co-ordinator: Jacqui Miller. *Trace and Paint Team: Jude Griffin, Lorna Phillips, Ceri Griffin and Jenny Thomissen. *Rostrum Camera by Peter Petronio. *Edited by Rob Francis. *Sound & Dubbing by Eco Limited. *Film Processing by Rank Film Laboratories. *Animation Material by Chromacolour. *Directed by Clennell Rawson. *Produced by Tony Barnes. *Production Associate: Malcolm Jones. *Executive Producer: James Driscoll. *A Fairwater Films production for The Shoe People Limited. *© The Shoe People Limited 1987. 'Paddington' *Written by Michael Bond. 'Fireman Sam' *Told by John Alderton. *Characters and storylines created by Rob Lee. *Original idea by Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. *Written by Nia Ceidiog. *Sets by Beverley Knowlden and Linda Thodesson. *Vehicles by Brian Anderson. *Puppets by Ian Frampton and Alison Johnston. *Engineering Consultant: Mel Grigg. *Edited by Richard Bradley. *Sound by John Cross. *Music by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson. *Lyrics by Robin Lyons. *Sung by Maldwyn Pope. *Produced and Directed by Ian Frampton and John Walker. *Production by Bumper Films for S4C with thanks to the Fire Service. *© S4C/Prism Art & Design Ltd 1987. 'James the Cat' *Storyteller: Sean Arnold. *Music by Gary Yershon. *Animator: Sue Allen. *Camera by Mark Taylor. *Editor: Nigel Ashcroft. *Sound by Tim Partridge. *S.W.P.A. Animation Team: Jane Gotts, Louise Waugh and Soft Cel (Cartoon Graphics). *Created and Directed by Kate Canning. *Produced by Jan Clayton with Grampian Television. *© The James the Cat Company 1984. 'Wil Cwac Cwac' *Originally Created by Jennie Thomas and J.O. Williams. *Written by Urien Wiliam and Illustrated by Beth McFall. *Narrated by Myfanwy Talog. *Storyboard by Andrew Offiler and Wayne Thomas. *Layout by McFall Middleboe Animation. *Titles by Gerald Emanuel,Graham Bebbington and David McFall. *Animation Produced by McFall Middelboe Animation. *Animator: Rosemary Welch. *Backgrounds by Joan Bradshaw. *Tracers: Fiona Fenna and Sue Paton. *Painters: Ron Erikson, Melanie Hill, Lisa-Ann James, Frank Koller, Carol Leslie, Ceri Matthews, Samantha Reynolds, Philip Simmonds and Martyn Yates. *Paint Mixers: Wendy Keay-Bright and Anna-Louise Roberts. *Checker: Sara Markham. *Infatec Operator: Christopher Plummer. *Siriol Rostrum Cameraman: Tim Francis. *Edited at P.O.V. by Wil Oswald and Jane Murrell. *Colour by Rank Film Laboratories. *Recording directed by Atsain. *Dubbed by Eco. *Music Composed by Iolo Jones. *Musical Director: Mike Towend. *Music Produced by Ambarel. *Production Co-ordinator: Philip Watkins. *Production Assistant: Lynne Stockford. *Produced by Robin Lyons. *Directed and Designed by Beth McFall. *Produced in Wales for S4C by Siriol Animation Ltd. *© Mentrau Cyf 1986. 'SuperTed' *Produced by Mike Young. *Designed and Directed by David Edwards. *Written by Robin Lyons. *Based on the characters created by Mike Young. *Film Producer: Roger Fickling. *Voices by Derek Griffiths, Peter Hawkins, Melvyn Hayes, Roy Kinnear, Jon Pertwee and Victor Spinetti. *Storyboards and Layouts by David Edwards, Wayne Thomas and Tom Bailey. *Backgrounds by Ian Henderson. *Animators: Alan Simpson, Pat Savage, Chris Fenna, John Cousen and Dick Horn. *Assistant Animators: Carol Slade, Les Newstead and Elizabeth Horn. *Editing and Sound Effects by Terry Brown and Charlotte Evans. *Dubbing Studio: Magmasters. *Music Composed by Chris Stuart and Mike Townend. *Arranged and Conducted by Mike Towend. *Music Produced by Ambarel. *Production Manager: Roger Fickling. *Trace and Paint Department by Ron Erickson, Fiona Fenna, Jane Harris, Valerie Howlett, Sue Paton, Sue Rider, Anna-Louise Roberts and Lorna Stephenson. *Colour Mixer: Rob Lee. *Special Effects by Graham Bebbington and Philip Watkins. *Infatec Operator: Mike Livesey. *Rostrum Camera by Graham Orrin Rostrums. *Made in Wales by Siriol Animation Ltd. Cardiff. *© S4C and Petalcraft Demonstrations Ltd 1983. 'The Adventures of Spot' *Based on the books by Eric Hill. *Produced by King Rollo Films Ltd. *Voice by Paul Nicholas. *Music by Duncan Lamont. *© 1986 King Rollo Films Ltd. Trivia General *The "Kite" episode of Fireman Sam appears on this video since its recordings by the S4C and BBC archives in early-Autumn 1987 and its first showing on the BBC on 17th November 1987. 1987 Release *The warning, The Tempo Video Children's Stories logo (1987-1990) and the "CHILDREN'S T.V. FAVOURITES" title logo are the starting bits of the video just before the Postman Pat intro and the "Postman Pat's Birthday" episode. Rare 1988 Re-Release *The M.S.D. Video logo (1986-1989) is featured at the start of the video just before the warning, The Tempo Video Children's Stories logo (1987-1990), the "CHILDREN'S T.V. FAVOURITES" title logo, the Postman Pat intro, and the start of the episode "Postman Pat's Birthday". 1990 Re-Release *The warning, the Abbey Home Entetainment and Tempo Video logos of 1990, the "CHILDREN'S T.V. FAVOURITES" title logo are the starting bits of the video just before the "Postman Pat's Birthday" episode of Postman Pat on the video. Goofs *As the "Kite" episode of Fireman Sam is an early showing, there is no "Assisted by Mike Young" credit on the first part of the closing credits. Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Tempo Video Children's Stories logo from 1987 to 1990 Category:MSD Video logo from 1986 to 1989 Category:Abbey Home Entertainment Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:Children's Videos by Tempo Video Category:Postman Pat Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:The Shoe People Category:Philip Whitchurch (Shoe People Narrator) Category:Paddington Bear Category:Michael Hordern (Paddington Bear Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:James the Cat Category:Sean Arnold (James the Cat Narrator) Category:Noddy Category:Will Quack Quack Category:Myfanwy Talog (Will Quack Quack Narrator) Category:SuperTed Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Spot Category:Paul Nicholas (Spot Narrator) Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School UK VHS advert from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:TVC London Category:Children's Compilations Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Pre-School Learning Alliance